New Series Preview
The Setting Described Below is that of a new series I'm working on that I think would make a cool rp when one of my others has made it's season or series end. Posting Now just so I can get some feedback on the early setup and gauge interest levels in doing this as a RP someday. The Fantasy-Cyberpunk RP: Political Landscape: · America: During the Great Fang Wars the United States suffered a massive political upheaval and became a new nation run on the principles of strengthened borders, security, technological progression and a caste system based on one economic earning potential. The newly branded United States of the Americas aggressively conquered or bought surrounding nations. Today the Americas and surrounding isles stand as one massive super-capitalist police state. Most citizens reside in large city-states, housed in apartment complexes segregated by economic status reserving the countryside for farming and other resource gathering practices. Troublemakers or citizens unwilling to take part in the enterprises of the nation live in monitored reserves in what's left of the surrounding wilderness ( including Native Americans and supernatural beings such as skin-walkers). Vampires are killed or tortured for information without warning or exception. · Europe: The nations of Europe fell to the Great Fang Wars and have been ruled over by the Vampires for decades. Human citizens are granted little freedoms treated more like medieval serfs and occasional cattle to their Vampire masters. A strict curfew is in place on humans traveling the cities during daytime hours. As such most humans growing up under vampire reign adopt a fully reversed night/day cycle akin to their overlords. They are actively seeking new territories in Northern Africa and are at an uneasy cold-war state with the Americas. · Asia: Independent and isolationist nations who are trading partners with all and friends of none. Primary powers are India and China which run the vast amount of land and populations and are a democracy and socialist empire respectively. Japan is a diplomatic representative port and colony of the Americas. · Russia: Cultural Status Unknown. Dominated by Skin-walkers of all breeds and advanced combat androids they have killed any peoples trying to enter their reduced territories for decades now and only government heads with access to satellite monitoring know of the events transpiring within. · Middle-east and Africa: Small scattered kingdoms, dictatorships, and warbands. They are struggling to survive as independents against colonial intrusions by all the other world powers. Muslims in particular have taken on Jihad against anyone and everyone trying to enter their holy lands that is not of the faith. Special Beings: Supernatural Beings: · Psions: Telepathic and Telekinetic manipulators. · Vampires: Undead beings, empathic, feed upon the emotions and life forces of humans. · Skin-walkers: Masters of Transformation (lycanthropes, chameleons, and look-alikes) · Oracles: Seers of past, present, and future. Other Special Ability Beings: · Androids: Metallic Persons created by Humans to serve designated functions. · AI: Advanced thinking computers connected to a large electronic network. · Juicers: Humans enhanced with enhanced steroid substances. · Augs: Humans augmented with technological enhancements (cyborgs). Available Player Classes: Augs: ''' Humans augmented with technological enhancements. Each enhancement costs money for installation and for each additional upgrade for a device and also has occasional upkeep costs. Available Augmentations: Body Part Replaced / Possible Upgrades Legs Surge(jump boost), Magnetism (wall running), knockdown res. Arms Strength Bonus, Discharge (minor force lightning) Eyes Infrared, Night Vision, +Sight-distance, Tracking (quick aim) Ears Hearing Bonus, long distance hearing, stun res. Chest Damage Reduction, Discharge (greater force lightning) Brain Willpower Bonus, Linguist, Binary Brain(Cerean species feat) General Weaknesses: Expensive, Ability Recharge Times, weakness to EMP weaponry (rare). '''Androids: Same modification opportunities as Augs but play as the droid species. Juicers: Humans enhanced with enhanced steroid substances. Juice Type / Possible Powers Vitality: HP Bonus, Accelerated Healing, Heal other ability Speed: Reflex Bonus, 2xBaseSpeed, Sonic Lunge (wip) Boost: Strength Bonus, Hardened Skin (DR) Heat: Fireball, Fire-shield, Heated Shot (Damage Bonus). General Weaknesses: Addiction, Ability Pool Requires Refills, Endurance Weakness Psions: ''' At 1st level regardless of starting class receives Force Sensitivity and Training Feats. Jedi Powers can be picked from the telekinetic, telepathic, and mind-affecting power types. Others possibly available by request. '''Shifters: There are 2 main Shifter Types available to PCs those who can take on the form of animals and those who can take on the forms of other peoples Lycanthrope: Takes on ability to transform at will into a selected creature and receive specific powers and body transformations based on selected creatures (1 to start can learn up to 3). Skin-walkers: Shapeshift ability, change size category by 1. Vampires (Only available at prestige class levels): Becoming a vampire totally rewrites your character's past abilities allowing full respec. Advantages : 2xBaseSpeed, 2xStrengthModifier, Empathy, Damage Reduction, night vision. Disadvantages: Increasing weaknesses when exposed to UV light, armor restrictions, need to feed, flashbang and UV bullets deal extra damage. Cast of Characters: Companions: * Cassandra Veers (Oracle) * Malcom Lars (Aug Thug) * Harris Finley (Vigor-Juicer/Healer) * Gregori Misovitch (Hacker) * Gray * Ian (Safe-house A.I.) Other: * Karl Vance (The Mark) * Drunk Guy * Dr. Marcus Hamilton * Paulo Fortuni (Seattle Mobster)